The broke, the breaking, blades and bullets Oh, and the walking dead
by ibabyslapper
Summary: This is a Zombie apocalypse story follows a original main character in the Darker Than Black universe. Story has characters from K-ON and DTB inside as main/supporting roles. It's my first work, so it might be a little rough. But I'll try my best. Rated M for Violence and Bad language. Sexual content not planned, as it's mentally exhausting to write. In English by Brit/Jap Author.
1. Chapter 1

The broke, the breaking, blades and bullets. Oh, and the walking dead.

This is my first work so don't flame me too much.

Takes place in Darker than black universe, with DTB characters, OCs, plus characters from K-ON. Might bring in other characters from different works later.

Constructive criticism always welcome.

Chapter One. Infection day -2

I sat down on a old brown leather single seater sofa in my shitty flat in a shitty estate near Edgeware, Middlesex. I fished out a 10 deck of Camel cigarettes out of a black carrier bag from the local off-license. I tore off the shrink wrap and pinched a fag out of the box and smelt it. It had a full-bodied, dark roast sort of smell, which I like in a cigarette. I scrambled for my dented brass zippo on a table beside the sofa, and lit the cig. I pulled nice and slow, to get a good taste. It tasted pretty weak, especially after smoking mostly Sterling Silvers for the last two decades. As I kept smoking the less than satisfactory cigarette, I stared at the packaging. It was apparently the 100th anniversary of camel cigarettes. "Anniversaries eh..."

Anniversaries are supposed to be good things, like a wedding anniversary or a birthday. But for me, Hiro Matsunaga, only sad things or bad things came to mind. It was two months past the 2nd anniversary of getting sacked from the SAS on "compassionate grounds due to worries from superior officers, of St. Sgt. Matsunaga's mental health after the untimely death of his spouse and kin, that could affect the success of a mission", and a one month anniversary from getting sacked from the MI6 due to "not being able to carry out his duty of erasing rouge Dolls and contractors, most likely due to his trauma of losing his family 28 months ago."

I lost my wife and twin daughters almost two and a half years ago. They were burnt alive in their family SUV by a stoner with a petrol bomb, while I was on duty in Helmand. The petrol bomb burned my honey and my girls alive. They still sometimes appear in my dreams, asking me "why daddy? Why were you gone when we needed you", "Hiro, I though you loved me. Where the last 15 years together a lie?". It was a closed casket funeral, with couple of mates from the regiment there. I didn't have it in me to even cry. My in-laws have only given me spite-filled glares since the funeral. And to top it all off, the bastard who did it hanged himself in his parent's house. He got a fucking easy death.

After that is hazy. I lost myself in my Job as a Staff Sergeant in the 22nd SAS. My kills were colder and more brutal. I got kicked out because I became a psycho. I got scouted into the Mi6 soon after, hired me as a hunter for rouge dolls and contractors that betrayed Mi6. But one day I thought one of the dolls were one of my dead daughters. I could not kill her. After that my wife and kids were everywhere until I stopped killing and retired. Now I was a single 35 year old NEET. All I had to show for the last 17 years of my life were diminishing savings, mental problems, nicotine addiction, a SIG Sauer P226 9mm pistol from my MI6 days that I named Sabine, a silencer for said pistol and 6 magazines of ammo. Oh, and a brutally murdered wife and two kids.

I needed a break. So I was going to visit my home country, Japan. My parents as well as my wife and kids were buried in a family grave a few miles outside Hokkaido, Sapporo. My dad was born in Hokkaido, though my mum was born in Sakai, Osaka. I was going to visit their grave then rest for a little in some hot spring somewhere. Yea, that sounds good. And after that, I'll find a random job. Security maybe, ex-SAS body guards are popular with the rich.

That's it for my first chapter! See you soon.

Did you like it, or did you hate it. Either way feedback is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

The broke, the breaking, blades and bullets. Oh, and the walking dead.

This is my first work so don't flame me too much.

Takes place in Darker than black universe, with DTB characters, OCs, plus characters from K-ON. Might bring in other characters from different works later.

Constructive criticism always welcome.

Sorry for taking ages, I had chapter two finished on my tablet but my tablet got bricked before I could get to uploading the chapter and work was a bit busier than usual, so the chapter is a week late. Sorry!

Chapter Two. Infection day -1

I got off the packed national express coach at a damp and cold Heathrow airport. It was 5:30 PM; more than enough time to make my 7:30PM ANA flight to Narita. A small 4-wheeled suitcase and a camping backpack held all my things for this week long trip. The suit case was a souvenir of sorts from my MI6 days, as it had a special lock that airport security staff will overlook to allow EU/EU-allied operatives to carry weapons abroad on a plane. That's why I stowed my pistol, ammo and a cleaning kit in said suitcase.

*An hour later*

I ate a "Mexican chicken" Panini I bought at a Pret-A-Manger earlier, while sitting on a chair that was one of the chairs making up a small square around a bunch of pole-mounted CRT screens with departure times shown on them, watching busy looking businessmen and women scutter around with their fancy leather briefcases and business suits. The airport was busy, busier than anywhere I've been for a while. Bright duty-free shops full of shoppers and staff, families of four waiting for their flight to somewhere warmer and drier than December Britain, crying babies in push chairs. In an environment as lively as this, I can't help but feel slightly uplifted after months of living a quiet life in north west London. My flight, NH202 was apparently on time according to a nearby CRT, so I felt somewhat excited for my journey. Surely, with a start as ordinary and safe as this, the whole vacation was going to end without a hitch! But things can always go wrong, but I wanted to stow those kind of thoughts to the back of my mind and have some fun.

There's chapter two people!

Did you like it, or did you hate it? Either way feedback is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

The broke, the breaking, blades and bullets. Oh, and the walking dead.

This is my first work so don't flame me too much.

Takes place in Darker than black universe, with DTB characters, OCs, plus characters from K-ON. Might bring in other characters from different works later.

Constructive criticism always welcome.

Chapter Three- Infection day

It was another hot day in the Sahara desert. Did you know a lot of diseases originate from good 'ole sub-Saharan Africa? Take HIV as an example. And today, another disease was born. It looks like HIV-2 got a big buff. It can cling onto animals and birds to infect humans, and can survive months in air and water. In human flesh this bad boy can survive indefinitely and spread via bodily fluids; and that's not even the best part!

Oh what's this? HIV-2-1 (as we'll call it for now) has clung itself onto a little caged ape living in an international airport! I wonder where that chimp is heading, a zoo somewhere maybe. But wait, if that little chimp let's say bites a zoo keeper in pure mischief, he'll infect the zoo man!

Oh, by the way I heard the Tama Zoological park in Tokyo was getting a new resident! How exciting, teehee!


	4. Chapter 4

The broke, the breaking, blades and bullets. Oh, and the walking dead.

This is my first work so don't flame me too much.

Takes place in Darker than black universe, with DTB characters, OCs, plus characters from K-ON. Might bring in other characters from different works later.

Constructive criticism always welcome.

Chapter Four- Infection day

I got off the plane at NRT, picked up my luggage, went to the loo for a piss, and stood in a corner near the front gates with a fag catching some fresh morning air, waiting for the baggage check-in to open for my Narita to Sapporo flight. I vaguely register the massive horde of people rushing in and out of the busy airport.

*2 hours later*

I slouch down on a bench near a duty-free electronics store. A couple of hours to kill before boarding, I realise the fact that Narita has LCDs unlike Heathrow. I haven't slept for almost a day so sleeping now might not be a bad idea. I considered sleeping, but it was rudely interrupted.

"Oi, are your eyes fucking glass beads!?"

A whiny shout brings me wide awake. I look 20 degrees to my left and see a kind of-tall girl that looks like she's in her mid to late teens, profusely apologising to a stubby looking business man who was sitting on his ass in the middle of the terminal. Even after being apologised to, Mr stubby kept yapping about how stupid kids are. I put on my woollen khaki SAS beret I had in my rucksack, and walked towards the disturbance. The girl's black, long hair bobbing up and down from bowing (from apologising) and her eyes that seemed to start crying any moment told me I should help her. I put on my soldier's intimidation poker face and tapped Mr Stubby's shoulder.

"Hello sir, I think you are causing a disturbance. Don't give me a reason to throw you in a trash can, please?" I said in a gentle voice.

"What, who ar…" The second Mr Stubby set his eyes on me; the anger in his eyes withdrew like a scared squirrel and instantly wore an expression that was a mix of confusion and fear. I kind of felt sorry for him actually, if I was a fat cat businessman and a man 30cm taller than me who looked like a mercenary challenged me, I'd be scared too. I give him a very subtle smile and said slowly to him.

"Sir, not only are you troubling me and the other people here, you're troubling this young lady. It'll be the most pleasant for all of us, _especially you_ if you stop. Actually, apologise to this girl and the people around us too while you're at it. "

After the man apologised (while shaking in fear) to the girl and the people in the surrounding area, he ran off like a obese house cat that while trying to fish some small fish in a lake, fell in itself and was almost eaten by a large catfish.

"th-thank you.." After seeing off Mr Stubby, I heard a little sound like a kitten purring. It was the girl I saved. I faced her, squatted a little to look her in the face and gave her the smile haven't smiled since I saw my daughter last.

"No problem, what's your name?" I tried hard not to scare her too much.

"It's M-Mio" She looks like she'll burst into tears.

"Ok Mio, be careful ok? You were lucky Mr stubby-coward buggered off before things got ugly. If I wasn't here, it might have escalated." I reach over next to her and upright a bag Mio dropped earlier.

"Y-yes, thank you, thank you for helping me!" Looks like she has brightened up a bit, she smiles cutely. After grunting and nodding, I walk back to my seat. I got a few looks of admiration; I seem to get that when I put on the old beret. I spot in my peripherals that Mio has regrouped with a group that seems to be her friends. The weak should travel in packs, I feel a little relieved.


End file.
